


奔向你

by Sfeng224



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfeng224/pseuds/Sfeng224
Kudos: 2





	奔向你

奔向你

肖战在微信上说了快一百次  
“戴口罩！不要乱摸！勤洗手！洗完手记得抹点护手霜！”  
王一博也回了一百次“知道啦宝宝，等我回家，我真的很想你”  
“臭崽崽，我也好想你，你就让我去接你吧！我想你一下飞机就看到你！”  
“不行！！！你在家等我！！！不许出门，我要关机啦，马上起飞了”  
“好的，一路平安！”  
“嗯。”

肖战前几天太想崽崽了，正好有时间整理下屋子，把衣柜收拾收拾，翻出了不少王一博的旧衣服，竟然堆了一床，他叹了口气，想先歇一会，窝在王一博那堆衣服里，吸允着属于他的味道的空气，  
“好想他啊……”  
摸着那件质感很好的t-shirt，把自己套了进去，接着懒懒的起身一件件把衣服叠好，放进去，想着什么时候再穿别的，看了看航班信息，还有一小时，  
“王一博从来飞机上不好好吃东西，这家伙肯定进门就喊饿，给他做点粥吧！”  
定好下飞机的闹钟，系好围裙，开始准备吃的。

肖战盯着航班信息，恨不得顺着网线爬过去，终于看到了安全降落的消息，刚要给王一博发消息，置顶就弹出来  
“宝宝，我落地了！”  
“！我看到了，刚想给你发消息呢，你行李转盘在30，我给你叫了个专车，我一会把车牌号和司机电话发给你。”  
“好👌🏿”

滴滴滴滴，久违的按密码的声音，肖战一个箭步把门打开了，  
“崽崽！”  
一把搂住王一博的脖子给了个熊抱，王一博抱着他的腿圈住腰，转了一圈，摘下口罩说，  
“你等我把衣服扔洗衣机里，我洗个澡，外面不干净”  
“好！你快去吧！我把粥给你热一热。”  
“嗯。”

肖战正热着粥，一双手从背后环了上来，下巴搁在颈窝来回蹭，  
“乖啊，马上就好了，饿了吧？”  
“嗯，饿了。”  
“忍一忍马上就…唔…”  
“忍不了了……”  
王一博把肖战转过来放在大理石的案板上，顺手关了火，身子挤进双腿中间，手不老实的往上衣里钻，  
“呼，战哥穿我衣服呢啊，这么想我？”  
“…废话，去床上吧。”  
就着这个姿势，王一博一路边亲边把肖战抱进卧室，扑倒在柔软的床上，护着后脑勺吻着，该脱的也都脱没了。  
有多少天没见到彼此了？王一博想想莫名的觉得委屈，在肖战的嘴里横冲直撞，肖战摸了摸狗崽崽圆滚滚的后脑勺，王一博感受到了他哥的安慰，变柔和了起来，一会换一边，一会换另一边，  
“？哥你怎么接吻睁着眼睛”  
“因为我想注视着你，你的每一秒对我来说都很珍贵。”  
王一博把肖战在脖子上的双手拿了下来，大手包住小一圈的手，放在手心吻了吻，下一秒又用一只手把肖战的双手举过头顶，按住，从出了薄汗的额头，到朦胧美丽的眼睛，粉嫩的耳垂，颤巍巍的喉结，到敏感的两点，手指往肖战的嘴里沾了沾口水，画着圈，肖战呜呜的嘟囔着，  
“你怎么今天这么有耐心了？你是不故意折磨我啊坏蛋呜呜呜…”  
“最近看他们写了不少文，感觉你会喜欢的”，王一博刮了刮肖战敏感的侧腰，肖战的眼睛瞬间泪眼朦胧了起来，  
“肖老师的泪腺还是这么发达～”  
“你…啊啊…”王一博正在用小舌头舔着肖战分身上的眼儿，边撸动着，边舔，肖战不想叫太大声，但也实在是忍不住，抱着王一博的头也不知道是想让他起来还是再含深一点…双腿一会夹住一会又分开，  
“啊啊啊啊…”  
肖战脑袋歪到枕头一边，鼻子也堵了，喘着气发出囔囔的声音，王一博看着他哥变粉的身子，把床头桌早就习惯性备好的套和润滑剂拿了出来，自从上次看超话发现她们说油的不好用，买了玻尿酸的试了试，别说，从那以后就一直在用这款，上次双十一打折买了好多，竟然也只剩不到两个了…嘴里叼着一个套冲着半睁眼睛的肖战，奶奶的说  
“战哥，想要吗？我要开始了？”  
“怎么那么多话…快点的…”虽然脚趾头都数不清做多少次了，但肖战还是会害羞，用胳膊挡着眼睛把半张脸埋在枕头里，其实扩张的过程闭着眼睛都能做了，有个成语—熟能生巧…用到这上面有点奇怪哈，找到熟悉的那个点，每按一下肖战就吭叽一声，王一博爱看肖战的这种反应，乐此不疲的玩着，直到能轻松的容下三根手指后，把套套好，把肖战的腰拉近，头凑上去，双手十指相扣的和他接吻，在肖战分心的时候一下子都进去，  
“呜呜呜……”肖战也喊不出别的，只能攥紧王一博的大手，王一博把一只手绕过肖战的腰后，开始大幅度的运动，真的忍好久了…每次都九浅一深的撞，每撞一次就搂着肖战的腰往下捞回来，嘴堵不住了，肖战大口大口的呼吸着，叫着，喘着气，大卧室里回响着啪啪啪的声音和爽爆的声音，王一博觉得不够深，把肖战的双腿架到肩膀上，腰折起来继续撞，  
“啊啊啊…啊啊啊啊…你…怎么这么大的力气，你不是没吃饭吗？”  
“有哥在还吃什么饭，吃哥就够了。”  
肖战实在是软的厉害，腿搭不住了，顺着胳膊划了下来，王一博也没在意，搭在胳膊肘上继续干…


End file.
